pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS
Nintendo 3DS (яп. ニンテンドー3DS нинтэндо: сури: ди: эсу?, nɪnˈtɛndoʊ ˈθriˈdiɛs) — портативная игровая система производства Nintendo, способная создавать трехмерный эффект изображения без использования специальных очков (см. автостереограмма).5 Консоль поступила в продажу во всех регионах до конца финансового года Nintendo, завершившегося в конце марта 2011 г. Игровая система присутствует на рынке одновременно с линейкой игровых систем Nintendo DS.5 Содержание * 1Старт продаж ** 1.1Проблемы с консолью * 2Технические характеристики ** 2.1Цветовые варианты * 3Программное обеспечение ** 3.1StreetPass Mii ** 3.2Редактор Mii ** 3.3Nintendo eShop ** 3.4Звук Nintendo 3DS ** 3.5Камера Nintendo 3DS ** 3.6Игры ** 3.7Встроенные игры * 4Ограничения при использовании * 5Nintendo 3DS XL * 6Nintendo 2DS * 7New Nintendo 3DS и 3DS XL (LL) * 8Примечания * 9Ссылки Старт продаж Nintendo 3DS поступила в продажу в Японии 26 февраля 2011 года. Стоимость консоли составляла в Японии ¥25000 (около 300 долларов).6 В Америке же консоль появилась 27 марта по цене $249,99.7 В Европе (в том числе и в России) консоль появилась 25 марта и продавалась по цене €249,99, в Англии — £2308, в Австралии — AU$350, в России — 12490 российских рублей.9 Поскольку продажи Nintendo 3DS не были столь высокими, как предполагала Nintendo, и в свою очередь это повлекло некоторые убытки, то было решено снизить цены на Nintendo 3DS. С 12 августа 2011 года цены на консоли снизились более чем на 40 % во всех регионах: в Америке — до $169,99, в Японии — до ¥1500010, в Европе — до €169,99, в Англии — до £11511, в Австралии — до AU$249,96.12 Для тех игроков, которые приобрели Nintendo 3DS и зарегистрировались в NintendoClub до 12 августа 2011 года Nintendo предложила программу Ambassador, по которой игроки могут скачать бесплатно 10 игр для Nintendo Entertainment System и 10 игр для Nintendo Gameboy.13 Проблемы с консолью У некоторых американских и европейских игроков с первой прошивкой Nintendo 3DS (1.0.0-0) возникала проблема, которую позже назвали «чёрный экран смерти».14 Эта ошибка заключалась в том, что во время игры появлялось сообщение об ошибке, после которого требовалась перезагрузка. Игровое сообщество предполагает, что ошибка вызвана попыткой консоли использовать беспроводное соединение одновременно с игрой. Проблема теоретически исправлена в обновлениях Nintendo 3DS.15 Технические характеристики Согласно информации от разработчика игр THQ, в Nintendo 3DS используется очень сложная защита от запуска нелицензионных копий игр, с помощью которой Nintendo собирается бороться с пиратством, значительно выросшим благодаря возможности использования дешёвой флеш-памяти в наладонных консолях и росту популярности файлообменных сетей.18 Цветовые варианты В Европе система изначально была представлена в 3 цветовых схемах: голубой (Aqua Blue), чёрной (Cosmo Black)19 и красной (Flame Red). Все варианты имеют полированную поверхность. Кроме того вышли специальные издания: белая консоль (Ice White) с игрой Super Mario 3D Land20, розовая (Coral Pink) с Nintendogs + Cats.21, черная с The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time 3D и синяя с Fire Emblem: Awakening. Во всех цветовых схемах вокруг основного экрана добавлена черная окантовка для усиления 3D эффекта. Программное обеспечение Nintendo 3DS поступила в продажу с версией прошивки 1.0.0-0, которая включала в себя минимальный набор программного обеспечения и 2 встроенные игры. Спустя несколько дней Nintendo выпустила прошивку 1.1.0-1, вместе с которой установился небольшой демонстрационный 3D-видеоролик, зависевший от региона использования консоли15. В прошивке 2.0.0-2 (6 июня 2011 года) был добавлен интернет-браузер, возможность передачи DSiWare-приложений c Nintendo DSi/Nintendo DSi XL на Nintendo 3DS и онлайн-магазин Nintendo eShop. В прошивке 3.0.0-5 (7 декабря 2011 года) появилась возможность съемки 3D-видео длительностью до 10 минут, а также обновление Nintendo eShop, благодаря которому пользователи могут скачиватьдемо-версии игр. Во всех прошивках повышалась стабильность работы системы и усиливалась защита от пиратства. StreetPass Mii Программное обеспечение, в котором пользователь выбирает основного аватара своей приставки. В него встроены две игры: собирания пазлов, а также упрощенная PПГ. Основной функцией данной программы является коммуникация с другими приставками при включенном беспроводном соединении. Когда несколько приставок находятся рядом, то они обмениваются информацией (аватары, список предпочитаемых песен). При включенном режиме StreetPass также считаются шаги, которые владелец проходит, за 100 шагов начисляет 1 монетка, которая может быть использована на Площади StreetPass Mii или в игре AR Games. Редактор Mii Редактор создания аватаров для приставки. Аналогичен с редактором Mii в Wii, однако имеется функция создания Mii по фотографии. Nintendo eShop Виртуальный интернет-магазин, доступен начиная с прошивки 2.0.0-2. Содержит в себе скачиваемые DSiWare и 3DS приложения, демо-версии 3DS игр и видеоролики. Звук Nintendo 3DS Встроенный музыкальный проигрыватель. Камера Nintendo 3DS Функции фотографирования, видеосьёмки и просмотра изображений и видео, в том числе и 3D-формате. Игры См. также: Список игр на Nintendo 3DS Анонсировав устройство 23 марта 2010 года, Nintendo представила его на Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2010 15 июня, предложив посетителям самим опробовать новые возможности консоли. Также на презентации Nintendo был представлен ряд игр для этой консоли, таких как Super Mario 3D Land, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D22, Paper Mario 3D, а также игры сторонних издательств: Metal Gear Solid 3D: Snake Eater (рабочее название) издательства Konami, Resident Evil: Revelationsиздательства Capcom и игры других издателей. Двадцать наиболее продаваемых игр для Nintendo 3DS:4 * Pokémon X/Y * Mario Kart 7 * Super Mario 3D Land * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Saphire * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Tomodachi Life * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Nintendogs + Cats * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Yo-Kai Watch 2: Ganzo/Honke * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Yo-Kai Watch 2: Shinuchi * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D Встроенные игры Встроенными играми являются AR Games, в которой используются специальные AR-карты, поставляемые в комплекте с приставкой, и игра Face Raiders. Ограничения при использовании Согласно информации производителя игровой системы, использование трехмерного эффекта возможно только детьми старше 7 лет23: Использование консоли может вызывать приступы головокружения 24 и усталости 25. Некоторые видеоигры могут вызывать приступы эпилепсии26 . Nintendo 3DS XL 21 июня 2012 года Nintendo объявила о выходе обновленной версии Nintendo 3DS XL (в Японии Nintendo 3DS LL).27 Поступление в продажу состоялось 28 июля в Европе и Японии и 19 августа в Северной Америке. Аналогично консоли Nintendo DSi XL, в новой версии увеличен размер экрана (на 90 %, до 4.88 дюйма — верхний и до 4.18 дюйма — нижний).28. Габариты устройства равняются 156 x 93×22 мм.29 Nintendo 3DS XL стоит $199,99 (€195 в Европе) и доступна в пяти цветах (белый, красный\чёрный, серебристый\чёрный, голубой\черный, розовый\белый), также, эксклюзивно в «Поке-Центрах» Японии с 17 августа можно было оформить предзаказ на «Pikachu Yellow Edition».30 В комплекте идет SD карта 4GB.31 Nintendo 2DS 28 августа 2013 Nintendo представила Nintendo 2DS - вариант 3DS без стереоизображений в форме моноблока (новая консоль не складывается). У неё осталось 3 камеры. Цена в Америке - 130$. New Nintendo 3DS и 3DS XL (LL) 29 августа 2014 года на презентации Nintendo Direct в Японии были представлены две новые модели — «New 3DS» и «New 3DS XL». Наиболее заметное отличие — новый джойстик C-Stick справа и кнопки ZL/ZR на торцах. Экран 3DS был увеличен с 3,5 до 3,88 дюйма. Новые модели также располагают улучшенным процессором, дольше работают от батареи. Продажи в Японии начались 11 октября 2014 года, в других странах — в феврале 2015 года. Цена — 150 долларов за New 3DS, 180 долларов за New 3DS XL32. Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Прибыль Nintendo выросла почти в пять раз // 3DNews, 30.01.2015, Сергей Юртайкин # '''↑ DMP’s Pica200 GPU is Behind Nintendo 3DS # ↑''' E3 2010: Hideki Konno Wants You to Read the Morning Paper — Nintendo 3DS Feature at IGN # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' The top-selling Nintendo 3DS games — VGChartz.com # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Nintendo (23 марта 2010 г). Старт нового портативного устройства. Пресс-релиз. Проверено 2010-03-23. # '''↑ Nintendo 3DS Coming in 2011 With $300 Price Tag — The Escapist. «The Nintendo 3DS will be released in Japan on February 26, 2011 for ¥25,000 (about $300)» # ↑''' Nintendo 3DS Hits U.S. March 27 With $250 Price Tag — Wired, GameLife # '''↑ Nintendo 3DS To Cost £230 In UK — ItProPortal # ↑''' Объявлена дата начала продаж Nintendo 3DS в России — Lenta.ru. «Nintendo 3DS будет продаваться в России с 25 марта одновременно с другими странами Европы. Об этом сообщается на официальном российском сайте Nintendo. Розничная цена в официальных магазинах составит 12490 рублей.» # '''↑ Nintendo 3DS Gets $80 Price Cut on August 12 # ↑''' Nintendo Ambassador Program and Free eShop Games # '''↑ Nintendo announce price cut for 3DS console # ↑''' NES and Game Boy Advance Games Coming to 3DS Virtual Console # '''↑ В Nintendo 3DS обнаружен «черный экран смерти» | Новости Hardware — 3DNews — Daily Digital Digest # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Список обновлений Nintendo 3DS # ↑''' http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/10323971 «To create the 3D effect it uses a device called a parallax barrier» # '''↑ Gpu Gflops # ↑''' Ingham, Tim 3DS fixes Nintendo's piracy problem - THQ. Computer and Video Games. Future Publishing (9 July 2010). — «'I actually asked Nintendo to explain the technology and they said it's very difficult to do so because it's so sophisticated,' he executive VP of global publishing Ian Curran continued.» Проверено 16 июля 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 29 апреля 2012. # '''↑ Iwata, Satoru Nintendo Conference 2010 (29 September 2010). — «For the launch of Nintendo 3DS, we will prepare two colors: Aqua Blue and Cosmo Black (temp; direct translation from the Japanese).» Архивировано из первоисточника 29 апреля 2012. # ↑''' Nintendo 3DS: Nintendo Announces Ice White Nintendo 3DS Bundle With Super Mario 3D Land # '''↑ Coral Pink 3DS coming to UK next month, first pictures # ↑''' The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Crosses 1 million Units Sold # '''↑ Nintendo 3DS — Health & Safety Precautions # ↑''' 1 2 # '''↑ The Magic Box - Nintendo 3DS anxious factor Preview (Page 1 of 1) # ↑''' | Nintendo - Customer Service | Health & Safety Precautions for Cartridge-Based Consoles - English | # '''↑ IGN — Nintendo Reveals 3DS XL # ↑''' gameinformer — Nintendo 3DS LL Announced # '''↑ Specs for Nintendo 3DS XL | Portable Gaming | CNET UK # ↑''' 3 // Engadget # '''↑ Nintendo announces $199 3DS XL with 4.88-inch top screen, available August 19th // Engadget # ↑ Nintendo announces new 3DS and 3DS XL designs with extra buttons, improved CPU // Eurogamer 2014-08-29 Ссылки * Раздел Nintendo 3DS на nintendo.ru — Официальный российский сайт Nintendo 3DS * Трехмерные изображения — Сайт, содержащий стереоскопические скриншоты из игр Nintendo 3DS и просто картинки